Ben Tennyson (BlueKraid Fanon)
Benjamin Tennyson is a 10 year old boy who on one summer road trip with his Grandpa, finds a mysterious alien watch called the Omnitrix. Description This version is the original Ben from the original series. In my fanon Alien force, Ultimate Alien and Omniverse never happened, the series continues on forever from Negative 10. Ben is a small 10 year old boy. He has brown hair and green eyes and a snarky attitude. Ben always wears a white t shirt with black rims on the sleeves, a black collar and stripe on the front. Green trousers, black sneakers and the omnitrix on his arm. He travels across America for the summer vacation with his Grandpa Max and his cousin Gwen in their Grandpa's RV the Rustbucket. Ben and Gwen openly dislike eachother and quarrel often, they hate having to share a birthday. Ben and Gwen also dislike their Grandpa's cooking and penchant for living off the land, which usually means eating bugs... Ben is often foolhardy and quickly gets himself in trouble not thinking ahead, his Omnitrix also times out at unfortunate moments or gives him the wrong alien because he hasn't unlocked the master code. Being a particularly immature human child he simply isn't smart enough to figure it out. Having to rely on an omnitrix with a mind of its own and only in limited mode means Ben often gets into danger or captured. Ben often (Especially in my fanon!) gets into distress and captured because I think it's funny especially if it involves gooey stuff, quicksand, alien tentacles and stuff. Lots of fetishy stuff happens to him! Ben also often gets age regressed because I'm a real jerk! XD. As a baby he just wears a diaper and the omnitrix on his arm. Baby Ben like big shiny noses like Zombozos but is initially scared of clowns. Baby Ben is also really gross. Aliens Fourarms A red, very strong alien with four arms. Unfortunately with his immense strength he is also very clumsy and small delicate things are not suitable for him to use as his hands are too chunky. Diamondhead Made of near indestructible diamond and can shapeshift his body into any form he can think of. He can for example, quickly grow a wall of diamond to shield himself, turn his arms into blades and shoot diamond shards at enemies. He can also deflect lasers. However sonic blasts can shatter him. Heatblast A fire elemental, controls fire in all its forms. However is extremely weak to materials that put out fire, i.e. Foam and water. A cold reverses his powers i.e. Ice powers instead of fire. Stinkfly Can fly, has sharp claws, large enough to carry people and sprays slime from his eyes, this slime varies from an acidic and flammable compound that explodes on contact with fire to an immobilising jelly like goo. Ben likes the gooey part! Ripjaws An aquatic alien that can breathe and swim underwater but is pretty useless on land as he needs to keep pouring water on himself. Greymatter A very small alien but very intelligent and can fit inside small places such as inside machines to dismantle them. However he is very weak and easy to capture. Ben also has problems with his new intelligence and sometimes doesn't understand what he just said. Wildmutt A dog like alien with no eyes and nose. It uses sonar to see the world as sounds. It uses its gills to smell and taste things. It's also quite fast and quite strong and agile. An all rounder that makes up for the weaknesses of stronger or faster aliens. Colds block his gills so he can't smell anything.If he can't smell or sense sonar he is essentially blind. XLR8 A very fast moving alien with sharp claws and a long tail. He wears a mask for some reason. He can't run on slippery services and can get stuck in gooey substances. Upgrade A blob of nanobots that can upgrade any technology however, sentient machines are very difficult to control. Acids damages this alien. When not in possession of a machine, this alien can shoot lasers from its eye. Greymatter's species created these when they accidentally left nanobots on their moon. Ghostfreak A ghost like alien from Ecto-Nurite, a very dark void. Ghostfreak can turn invisible, intangible and is very strong. Sometimes he can open his skin to show his true form that is said to be terrifying. Unfortunately it's true form is extremely vulnerable to sunlight, which can incinerate it if exposed long enough. Also this alien has a mind of its own and won't listen to Ben. Ben explains that after returning to normal from this form he doesn't remember anything that he did as this alien meaning Ghostfreak was in complete control... Ben later gets nightmares from using this alien too much and becomes scared of it. Ghostfreak then escapes from the watch and goes rogue. Cannonvolt A new alien, it can roll up into an armoured ball and moves very fast after building up momentum. However outside its ball form it's clumsy. Wildvine A plant like alien, he can possess and control plants, throw grenade like pods, grow claw like thorns to cut through things and stretch himself to any length he disires as well as his vines to swing from things. However he is vulnerable to fire. Benwolf A werewolf like alien that fires soundwaves. Obtained from a werewolf like alien. BenMummy An Egyptian mummy like alien, can control its bandages like limbs to grab or tie up foes. Baby Ben seems to really like this form for some reason. BenVictor A Frankenstein like alien, has magnetic feet, doesn't need to breath at all and has electrical elemental powers from the powerpack on his back. Ditto Can multiply himself into as many clones as he likes but if one gets captured they can't recall themselves together, trapping Ben in this form. Also they share pain with eachother so,if one is hurt they all feel pain. They are voiced by Yakko from Animaniacs. Eyeguy A bat like alien with many eyes, he can shoot lasers from them and a big laser by combining his eyes together. Upchuck Can eat anything except actual food. Anything it eats it blast out again as explosive loogies. It also has four very long stretchy tongues for grabbing things and can eat things larger than himself. However he can't digest actual food. BuzzShock The battery aliens from Tourist Trap. Can multiply and control electricity. Near unstoppable except by earthing them and trapping them in a giant lightbulb. As such rogue ones are dangerous. Human As a human, Ben is pretty useless in combat (except for Greymatter...) however he has a hoverboard he can fly with which he got from Tetrax. As a baby he is smaller and weaker but faster and more agile, Baby Ben relies on tricks and doing very gross things to distract foes. Enemies Ben's enemies Vilgax A Chimerae Sui warlord who wants the Omnitrix so he can conquer the universe. He and Grandpa Max go way back... he looks like Cthulhu. Dr Animo A mad scientist who specialises in creating mutant freaks. Hex A powerful sorcerer and his niece Charmcaster. He's always looking for supernatural artifacts to make himself more powerful. Charmcaster has a rivalry with Gwen. Zombozo A clown! Destroy us all! Baby Ben likes honking his nose. Ahem. A villainous clown criminal who feeds on laughter with a machine. His associates the Circus Freaks, Thumbskull, Frightwig and Acid breath then rob his victims. The Forever Knights A Knights Templar like organisation that steals and misuses alien technology. They hate the Plumbers for some reason. Kevin 11 A boy with energy absorbing powers. He later steals and copies Ben's aliens but misuses them and gets turned into a monster made up of the aliens jumbled together. Clancy A man who can control bugs and insects to do his bidding. He was squatting in an old house when a councillor got on the wrong side of him and nearly became bug food. Ghostfreak/S'skyr Ghostfreak breaks free of the Omnitrix and wants to take control of Ben in revenge for using him as a plaything. Ben doesn't realise his aliens have some degree of sentience and don't like being used. Circus freaks Thumbskull, Frightwig and Acidbreath. Zombozo's lackies, after his disappearance they went off on a crime spree doing their own thing until they met Ghostfreak. He forced them to work for him until Ben seemingly killed S'skyr with sunlight. They later joined forces with the Forever King and a team of Ben's most persistent enemies. Ghostfreak's minions The three Halloween monster themed aliens. Ben later finds out they are working on something to bring back Ghostfreak. They are the Yenaldooshi, a mummy and Dr Viktor. Ben later finds out they are actually aliens. Sublimino A former hypnotist who now uses his powers for evil! Jojo/Rojo A motorcycle riding gangster taken over by one of Vilgax's robots. Vilgax's robots Deadly robots, some models can take over people turning them into cybernetic slaves, some can assimilate technology into themselves to make themselves even more destructive and powerful. Bounty hunters Kraab, SixSix and Tetrax, alien bounty hunters hired by Vilgax. However Tetrax is a double agent. Slix Vigma A sentient robot who abducts creatures from other planets to fight in violent gladiator style games. Fungus Mycellium and mushroom people An alien fungus it wants to take over earth for itself and eat all animals living on it. It's very gross and fetishy! Omg tentacles! The Tick A giant alien tick worshipped as a deity by three aliens who always follow it around and protect it. This parasite is capable of draining a planet dry of nutrients and life giving energy. As it feeds the planet itself turns into a deadly world of poisonous geysers and deadly mud pools. Also gross and fetishy! The Slimax Shapeshifting slime like aliens that kidnap old people to eat! Sludge puppies/Mud aliens Living mud aliens. Ben's family are invited to a Plumber's wedding, the bride and her family are mud aliens, Plumbers call them sludge puppies as a nickname. Unfortunately the Bride's family do not approve of the marriage and start a fight! Vulkanus and SixSix A detrovore like Technorg. This alien criminal teams up with SixSix to steal some ingredients to make a bomb! Kraaken Release the Kraaken! Jellyfish aliens Jellyfish aliens that were attacking the underwater home of a plumber friend of Max. Null Void Aliens Creatures trapped in the Null Void. Mr Jingles A Christmas themed villain who mistakes Grandpa Max for Santa and keeps him hostage while forcing Ben and Gwen to work as christmas elves to break some sort of curse. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Ben Tennysons Category:BlueKraid Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Human Males Category:Characters Category:Tennyson Family Category:Children